My First Yaoi Story
by SilentOokami
Summary: I know. Title sucks, but I don't really have a title for this story, so that's what the title will be. This story has Kurama breaking up with my character and Hiei breaking up with my friend's character. Be happy, those who hate OCs. KuramaxHiei, one-shot


Okay... This is my first yaoi story. I'm not even sure if it's a good yaoi story. But I only did this story because I heard that Kurama and Hiei really were So in this story, I changed my idea of KuramaJenn and HieiKeannae to KuramaHiei. Boy, I spoil everything. By the way, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Kurama and Hiei were walking around the woods one day, wanting to get out of the noisy city. They walked past the trees in silence. Once they reached a small lake in the woods, Hiei finally asked his question.  
"Why didn't you want to bring Jenn and Keannae along?"  
"There's something I'd like to tell you," Kurama said.  
The sat under a tree even though Hiei wanted to be sitting on one of the branches.  
"What is it?" he asked Kurama.  
"Well, Hiei," Kurama said, rather nervously, "I like you."  
Hiei 's eyes widened and he turned to Kurama. "What?"  
"I like you," Kurama said. "Oh, wait, that's not right. I meant I love you."  
"What?!" Hiei shouted, jumping up from the ground.  
Kurama smiled at him. "I love you," he said again.  
"What the hell are you talking about, fox?!" Hiei yelled.  
Suddenly, Kurama's Rose Whip was tied around Hiei's wrist. Hiei got out his sword and tried to cut the whip, but the whip was too strong. Kurama smiled once more and got up from the ground. He pushed Hiei into the tree and pinned him against it.  
"Let go of me, Kurama!" Hiei shouted.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Hiei," Kurama said. "I don't think you believe me when I say I love you."  
"Well, what about Jenn, huh?" Hiei shouted. "Won't she be hurt because of this?!"  
"She doesn't matter to me," Kurama said. "If you're thinking she may be listening, she's not since she's still sleeping over at a friend's in in Moshiyori city. Besides, you are the only one that matters to me right now."  
Hiei's eyes widened. "What the--"  
Kurama cut him off by pressing his lips against Hiei's. Hiei's eyes were wide, but for some reason, he did nothing to stop Kurama.  
After a while, Hiei finally pushed Kurama away and ripped the whip off him. Kurama turned his whip back into a rose and put it behind Hiei's ear. He then smiled and put his index finger over his mouth.  
"Now, my little Hiei," he said, "don't tell a single soul about this moment. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Hiei watched Kurama walk away. Once he was out of sight, he got the rose out from behind his ear and stared at it. He growled and had a look of frustration on his face.  
"What do I do?"  
  
Kurama was walking back to his house, a smile on his face.  
"That felt good," he said.  
Once he arrived in front of his door, he reached into his pocket and searched for the keys, but couldn't find them.  
"Must've left them inside," he sighed.  
He knocked on the door.  
"Anyone there? It's me. I think I left my keys inside."  
Once the doors opened, someone jumped at him and hugged him. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. Jenn.  
"Kuuurama!" Jenn cheered, hugging him.  
"Jenn!" Kurama said in surprise. "When did you get back from Moshiyori City?"  
"Just today," Jenn said, still hugging him. "I came to see you before anyone else!"  
Kurama just stared at her. Jenn smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I really missed you," she said. "On month is a long time to me."  
Kurama nodded and lightly pushed Jenn away. "Mm-hmm. Jenn, why don't you go see our other friends? I think they missed you, too. And I need to work in the garden."  
"I can go see them later," Jenn said. "I'll help you in the garden."  
"It's a one man job, Jenn," Kurama said. "I can do it myself. So... See you."  
Kurama walked inside and closed the door. Jenn stood there and blinked. She shrugged and headed toward Keiko's house before the others.  
Kurama was watching Jenn through the window.  
"I'll let her find out by herself," he said, a grin on his face.  
  
It was the next day and Hiei was walking toward Kurama's house. Keannae was stalking him so she could surprise him for fun, no other reason.  
Hiei hadn't seen or sensed Keannae following him to Kurama's house. He gripped the rose Kurama had given him in his hand.  
Once he arrived at Kurama's house, the door was opened by Kurama. Keannae hiding behind a tree closest to his house.  
"Ah, Hiei," Kurama said, smiling, "I'm glad you came. But when I told you yesterday that I'll see you today, I was thinking of looking for you. Oh, yes. Did you make your decision?"  
Hiei nodded his head slowly and held up the rose.  
"I love you, too," he said.  
Keannae was watching them with a disgusted look on her face.  
Kurama grinned. "So," he said, "you want to go to our secret spot again?"  
Hiei smirked. "What do you think? Let's go."  
Kurama stepped out of the house and closed the door and walked with Hiei to their secret spot. Keannae decided to follow them.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were standing next to the lake, looking in the water at their reflections. Keannae was hiding behind a tree again, spying on them.  
Kurama looked at Hiei and Hiei looked at him. Kurama grinned and leaned in.  
Keannae squeaked and quickly covered her mouth. She watched Kurama lean closer to Hiei, but then Hiei pushed Kurama into the lake.  
"That's right, Hiei!" Keannae whispered. "Don't let him kiss you!"  
"What was that for?" Kurama gasped. "Hmm?"  
He watched Hiei jump into the lake and swim over to him. Hiei grinned and put his hands behind Kurama's head and pulled him in to kiss him.  
Keannae gasped. "No..."  
Hiei pulled away from him and swam back to the land. He and Kurama sat down and looked at their reflections once more. Kurama chuckled silently and Hiei stared at him.  
"What so funny?" he asked.  
Kurama looked at Hiei and licked his cheek. Hiei stared at him, disgusted and wondering why he did that.  
"I'd like it if you did that again," Kurama said, a grin on his face. "That felt really good. And I never knew you were so good at kissing."  
Hiei smirked. "Whatever. By the way, I saw Jenn yesterday. Does she know about you and me?"  
"No," Kurama said smoothly. "Haven't told her. I want her to find out about us by herself, or not find out about us at all."  
"I haven't told Keannae either, if you're wondering," Hiei said.  
Keannae stepped back. "I... I have to tell Jenn this..."  
Kurama narrowed his eyes. "You might not have told her, Hiei, but she heard."  
Keannae gasped and broke into a run. But then something tripped her, a vine.  
"Ah! What the..."  
She got up and tried to run, but the vine was tied tightly around her ankle. More vines shot out from nowhere and tied around her other ankle, and then her wrists. The vines tried to pull her down, but Keannae was strong enough to stay standing.  
"Keannae," Hiei said in surprise.  
"Hello, Keannae," Kurama said as he and Hiei walked toward her.  
"Stay away, you jerks!" Keannae hissed. "Hiei, how could you not tell me about this?!"  
Hiei looked away. "Sorry, Keannae. But I chose a new path now. I like-- love Kurama and he loves me."  
Keannae looked hurt.  
"Sorry, Keannae," Kurama said, smiling. "But we can't let you remember any of this. We wouldn't want you to be telling anyone about what Hiei and I did."  
Keannae tried to get away, but the vines were too strong. Kurama got a small glass bottle out of his pocket. It was full of an orange-colored liquid.  
"What's that?" Keannae asked.  
"It's a potion that'll make your forget everything you have seen," Kurama said. "But there's a chance it may make you forget who your friends were. You might forget everything."  
Keannae gasped. "No! I don't want to forget an my of my friends! They were the only friends that cared for me and I cared for them!"  
Kurama took off the cap and was about to pour the potion into Keannae's mouth. Keannae growled and bit his hand.  
"Ouch," Kurama said, gripping the bottle.  
"You're doing this, Yoko Kurama," Keannae said. "I know that Shuichi would never brainwash his closest friends!"  
"No," Kurama chuckled, shaking his head. "This is both of us talking to you. Hiei."  
Keannae felt something hit her hard on the back of the head. Hiei had used his sheathe to knock her out. Keannae fell forward and gasped before she black out.  
"Hiei..."  
Hiei turned her over and Kurama kneeled beside them. He poured the potion into Keannae's mouth.  
"Hiei," Kurama said, "bring her to her room and leave her on her bed. Then meet me back at my house. We'll continue there."  
  
Hiei brought Keannae to her house and did what Kurama said, he placed her on her bed. He sat on the bed next to her and stared at her lips. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.  
"I'm so sorry, Keannae," he said. "But I've chosen a new path, and I'm sticking with it."  
With that, he ran out the window.  
After a while, Keannae regained consciousness and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.  
"I'm...home?" she said. "But...why am I in the Human World? I... I'm sure I lived in the Demon World..."  
  
It was the next day. Kurama was in his garden, plating some new flowers. and was thinking about yesterday.  
"That was wonderful," he said happily. "And I never knew Hiei was such a good kisser."  
He heard someone knock at his front door and went to open it. Before he opened the door, he took off his gardening gloves and threw them onto the table. It was Jenn, and she was crying.  
"Kurama..." She hugged him and cried on his shirt.  
"What happened?" Kurama asked, not bothering to calm her down.  
"It's about Keannae," Jenn said sadly. "I went over to her house yesterday, but her mom said that she and Keannae were just about to leave and move back to the Demon World. She even said that Keannae couldn't remember any of her friends, so she didn't want to see me!"  
"That's because I made her forget who we are," Kurama said.  
Jenn gasped and stepped away from him. "Wha... What?"  
Kurama sighed. "I wanted you to find this out on your own, but I guess I'll have to tell you. I love Hiei and Keannae saw, so I brainwashed her. She doesn't remember any of us, her friends."  
Jenn's eyes were full of more tears.  
"You... You love Hiei?" she asked. "And you brainwashed Keannae?..."  
Kurama nodded. "Yep. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just wanted you to figure it out alone."  
Jenn stared at him, not believing what he said. Kurama just chuckled and pulled Jenn closer to him.  
"I'll give you one last kiss," he said. "And don't worry, I won't brainwash you. I think I'll just let you suffer, but I'm only doing this because I care for you. I brainwashed Keannae because I didn't really care about her."  
He gave her a kiss on the lips that lasted longer than Jenn thought it would. Once Kurama pulled away, he walked passed Jenn.  
"Excuse me," he said, walking away from her, "but have to go meet Hiei at our special secret spot."  
Jenn dropped to her knees, but Kurama didn't stop and just kept on walking. Jenn cried in her hands, her tears slipping through between her fingers and hitting on the ground. Kurama shook his head, and headed toward the secret spot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Okay, my friend, Keannae, doesn't know about this story yet, but I... I might tell her soon. I can't lie to one of my best friends. But truth be told, the real reason I did this story was to see if I should really start making yaoi stories... But tell me, what did you think of this story?  
  
A) Happy because Kurama and Hiei are a couple.  
  
B) Sad because Kurama dumped Jenn (Jenn's actually me, you know) and Keannae (who's my friend) forgot who her friends were.  
  
C) Crappy because this whole story sucked.  
  
I guess flames are accepted... 


End file.
